Ellie/Relationships
The relationships of Ellie from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romance Malcolm Malcolm is Ellie's husband. At time point in the past, Ellie meets Malcolm who had recently lost his first wife. They become romantically involved before marrying. Ellie and Malcolm are first seen together when they are sent running to Carver after he has shot Ash. Malcolm attempts to tell the apes they don't mean any harm which prompts Ellie to worry. Back at the human compound, Ellie follows Malcolm inside where they and Alexander listen to Dreyfus' speech. At their makeshift home, Ellie finds Malcolm packing for his mission to make peace with Caesar. Ellie tells him she's going with him as he could use her help, also she questions his decision for taking Carver with them. They share a kiss before Alexander enters, telling them he wants to go too as he feels safer with them then what he does in the city alone. The family set out. Malcolm orders the others Ellie, Alexander and their men to stay in the car. When he returns a couple of hours later with Caesar and a few apes in tow, Ellie asks him what he means when he tells them they can stay on the apes territory but under one condition; all the weapons be handed over to the apes to be destroyed. Ellie accompanies Malcolm, Alexander and their men to the dam. There, the group get caught in the middle an an explosion with Caesar and his apes coming in to save them. After the incident with Carver and Caesar's young son, Ellie follows Malcolm to Caesar's home to apologize for what happened. They find the ape king and his sons looking over his sick and dying wife. They plead with Caesar to help until finally he agrees for Ellie to help Cornelia. When the power has been turned back on, Ellie joins Malcolm and Alexander as they celebrate with the apes. Ellie, like everyone else, witnesses Caesar getting shot by a well hidden Koba. The family are then told to run by Maurice who knows it wasn't the humans who shot Caesar. Ellie calls for Malcolm when she and Alexander find Caesar's body in the forest only to discover he's alive. Once at the truck, Ellie orders Malcolm to take them away from the city. Once at the Rodman house, Ellie tells Malcolm she needs medical supplies if she's going to operate on Caesar. Family Sarah Sarah was Ellie's daughter who died during the Simian Flu outbreak. Ellie loved her daughter and was distraught upon her death and it seems to still bother her shown when Carver brought up her death to try and convince Ellie to hate the apes. When Alexander mentions he never knew she had a daughter, Ellie calmly talks a little about her and tells him her name. Alexander Alexander is Ellie's step-son. Despite their current circumstances, Ellie acts as a mother figure to Alexander but knows not to cross the line knowing that she can never replace his late mother. To begin with, she struggles to bond with him but with encouragement from Malcolm, she tries hard to get to know him and sympathizes with him when he tells her and his father that he's lost his satchel in the forest when they were forced to run for it after Caesar yells at them. After Carver ridicules Ellie for not hating the apes for the Simian Flu, Ellie is surprised when Alexander asks her about her late daughter. Knowing this could be her one chance to bond with him, Ellie tells him a little about her daughter and that her name was Sarah. He sympathizes with her over her loss. From that point on, they become closer. The most notable moment is when Cornelius, Caesar's few day old infant son wanders over to them wanting to play. Ellie and Alexander bond over the infant and watch over him while Blue Eyes watches cautiously. Later, when Koba assaults Alexander in the dam control, Ellie watches horrified. Friends and Allies Caesar Caesar is Ellie's first good ape friend. Ellie's first encounter with Caesar is in the forest with Malcolm and their group. Like everyone else in the group, she makes a run for it and Caesar screams at them to leave. Later, under better circumstances, Ellie gets to know Caesar better and comes to bond with him. After the incident at the dam with Caesar's sons and Carver, Ellie goes with Malcolm to Caesar's home and sees the ape king watching over his sick wife, Cornelia. After Malcolm's attempts at pleading to help Cornelia are shot down, Ellie pleads her own case and Caesar, distraught, reluctantly allows Ellie to use antibiotics on Cornelia to help her get better. Caesar, thankful for her help, tells her that they will stay one more day in the ape territory in peace. Sometime later, Ellie watches in horror as Caesar beats Koba to a bloody pulp for threatening the lives of his sons. Later, Ellie, Malcolm and Caesar witness the power being restored to the city. Caesar orders a celebration to be hold in the Ape Village. Caesar, offers Ellie his hand to allow her to view the humans' handiwork, showing that they have developed a very strong bond. Like Caesar, Ellie is overjoyed to see that Cornelia is once again well but the moment comes to a shattering halt when Caesar is shot but a well hidden Koba and the village set alight by his hench-apes. Ellie, horrified, is sent running for her life with Malcolm and Alexander. The next day, Ellie and Alexander find Caesar's body in the forest and were sad but realize he is still alive. Calling for Malcolm, the trio manage to get the wounded Ape King back to their car. Ellie sees that Caesar has lost a lot of blood and orders Malcolm to drive while she checks Caesar over. Weakened, Caesar asks about the whereabouts of his family prompting Ellie to tell him she doesn't know and that he should save his strength when he tries to tell her who was responsible for his shooting. Once at the Rodman house, Ellie helps Malcolm and Alexander get Caesar into the living room, laying him on the couch. When Alexander shows them the picture of Caesar with human man, she understands his reason for being kind and sympathetic to them. Once Malcolm arrives back at the house with medical supplies and Blue Eyes, Ellie when proceeds to operate on Caesar. Ellie's operation was successful and because of Ellie, Caesar was able to take back his place as the ape king. Cornelia Cornelia is Ellie's second good ape friend. Cornelia and Ellie are very much alike and want to help heal the wounds between humans and apes. When Cornelia becomes sick, Ellie is able to convince Cornelia's reluctant husband Caesar to allow her to help the ape queen get better. Ellie is quick to realize what is wrong and wastes no time in giving Cornelia antibotics. Cornelia in return trusts Ellie enough to know that she is only helping. A few days later at the celebration in the village, Ellie is overjoyed to see Cornelia emerge with baby Cornelius, fit and healthy. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Ellie's third good ape friend. Despite no direct interaction, Ellie sees Blue Eyes as a friend due to her new-found friendship with Caesar and sees what the Ape King goes through on a daily basis in having to raise a teenager. She doesn't appear to be worried when Blue Eyes approaches her and Alexander while they are playing with Cornelius and appears concerned when Blue Eyes attacks Carver for wanting to hurt his brother. After Caesar has been shot by Koba, Ellie is relieved to see Blue Eyes when Malcolm arrives back at the Rodman house with him. Later, they are together then Blue Eyes informs Caesar that Koba is about to after the females and young. Cornelius Cornelius is Ellie's fourth good ape friend. When Ellie is checking Carver over for a suspected broken leg, she becomes distracted when she feels Cornelius climb up her back and appear at her shoulder. She giggles and plays with him and Alexander who holds onto him. They interact a little bit before Cornelius becomes fascinated with the other humans and wanders over to them. When Carver threatens the lives of Blue Eyes and Cornelius, Ellie is horrified as Caesar attacks Carver over the threats. At the celebrations after the power has been returned to the city, Ellie smiles when she sees a healthy Cornelia emerge with little Cornelius. Maurice Maurice is Ellie's fifth good ape friend. Although interaction between them is limited, Ellie watches Maurice bonding with Alexander outside their tent while smiling. Later on, she sees Maurice standing between Koba in order to keep Malcolm and Alexander safe. During the frenzied panic by Caesar's framed murder by Carver, Maurice also wisely saves Ellie and her family's lives by telling them to "run" before they are blamed and caught and killed in the midst. Enemies Carver Ellie's relationship with Carver is difficult as he wants to kill the apes while Ellie wants to protect them. She argues with him, saying that the Simian Flu was created by man, and that the apes were the lucky ones to be able to get some use out of it, while the humans were made to suffer when infected by it. It is during this same argument that Carver berates Ellie for not hating the apes because the Simian Flu killed her daughter. Despite their opposing views, Ellie was still willing to help Carver when he almost broke his leg while they were helping the apes get the dam up and running. She was also annoyed when he bluntly ruined the peaceful moment between her, Alexander and Cornelius. She was horrified to watch him threaten the lives of Caesar's sons and even more so when Caesar attack Carver in retaliation. It is unknown if Ellie is aware of Carver's death. Dreyfus Dreyfus was Ellie's boss. It is unknown as to what kind of relationship Ellie had with Dreyfus but it was obvious they have very different views on their current circumstances. While Ellie understands where the apes are coming from, she also fights to keep the peace between Malcolm and Dreyfus. It is obvious that Dreyfus depends on her for her medical knowledge and Ellie relies on him to keep the peace between the other humans in the colony. Category:Relationships